gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday Night's Alright For Fighting
Friday Night's Alright For Fighting is the 13th episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis THE BIG CONFRONTATION – While Luke (Scott Patterson) deals with the reality of having April (Vanessa Marano) in his life, Lorelai (Lauren Graham) tries to pretend she doesn't mind the repercussions the new situation is having on their engagement. Rory's (Alexis Bledel) concern over Paris' (Liza Weil) lack of management skills at the Yale Daily News finally reaches a crisis point when most of the staff quits in protest. With Logan's (Matt Czuchry) help, Rory makes a valiant attempt to get the paper out on time. Meanwhile, Lorelai breaks the news to Richard (Edward Herrmann) and Emily (Kelly Bishop) that their money will no longer be needed for Rory's education, and the resentment starts to build. The subsequent Friday night dinner erupts into an emotional confrontation where all four Gilmores finally get their issues out on the table. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :Matt Czuchry as Logan Huntzberger :Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Quotes Trivia * This is the first episode of the series where all four Gilmores fight and say how they feel honestly in each other's company. ** This forms a new beginning for these relationships. * Logan and Rory get back together. Photos 613friday.jpeg 613.jpeg 613rorylorelai.jpeg Emily.jpeg 613richrory.jpeg 6-13.png 613round.jpeg Friday Night's Alright for Fighting.JPG 613post.jpeg 612phew.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC * "Hurts So Good" by John Mellencamp * Louis Armstrong * Mozart FILM * An Affair to Remember * Sleepless in Seattle * Mildred Pierce POP CULTURE :Logan – This is a Nora Ephron movie. Louis Armstrong should be warbling as we talk. :Logan – And do not think of backing out, because I will cry and eat a pint of Rocky Road while watching An Affair to Remember with Rita Wilson. :Lorelai – It's gonna be the opening night of Taboo all over again. :Paris – And then, of course, when the temperamental artistes found out I had double-booked the gig, they threw Naomi Campbell-level hissy fits and quit. :Lorelai – Rowan? Martin? :Lorelai – Christopher Isherwood. That Cabaret money was burning a hole in his pocket. :Bill – D-Day, the paper came out. Kennedy gets shot, the paper comes out. But three months of the Geller Reign of Terror, and the whole damn institution comes tumbling down. :Paris – I'm finishing up a review of the drama club's production of "Sweeney Todd" now. :Lorelai – Oh, he's totally fine having his freedom slowly stripped away as long as he's completely unaware that it's happening, just like a true American. :Bill – Fine, but if Punxsutawney Phil sticks her head out of her hole, I am out of here. :Rory – Well, this is an article on Greenspan. He gave an interview with all this technical economic jargon. :Lorelai – Reno 911? Category:Episodes Category:Season 6